


My childhood friend togami

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: What if toko and togami were childhood friends
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 6





	My childhood friend togami

" master kun ~" toko shout it out as she was was running towards her best friend her only friend togami kun , togami got spooked and processed to be tackled by her" toko Chan!"he said happily as he hugs her toko giggles as she was hugging back " I missed you so much master kun " she said innocently " eh! Hey you don't have to call me master call me togami kun !?" He said pouting childish " ok! Togami kun" she said happily , makoto kun approach them" come on your guys y'all going to be late for class!" He said happily as he left to go to class toko frowns " aww man I wish we were in the same classroom Hiyoko Chan is so mean to me" she sad sadly as she tightly hugs togami kun." I know but don't worry we will play and eat lunch together " he said happily and being positive to lighten the mood " ok togami kun." She said happily as she and togami went to though classroom, as toko went to her desk she was yelled at by Hiyoko" hey! What took you so long are you trying to get the teacher mad and give us a lot of homework " she said huffing at toko" no! My mom drove me here late and I just went to talk to   
Togami kun " she said nervously as she looks down, Hiyoko pulls on toko braids again " so instead being in classroom you discide to talk to miss wannabe himdere instead of being her geez you do want use to get homework " she said as she was going back to her desk toko was sobbing cause it really hurted how Hiyoko pulled on her braid


End file.
